Explícame
by Zelshamada
Summary: [SasuNaru. One Short] Narutooniisan, ¿qué diferencia hay cuando un hombre besa a una mujer... y cuando besa a otro hombre? ¿Está bien eso? Explícame


**Naruto**

"_Explícame"_

**«-------»**

.--

Notas1:

¡Eeeehh! Mi primer fic de Naruto! H-U-R-R-A! xD Petra celebra su repentino arranque… y el mal título…

**Advertencia:** Eh… bien, en este fic te encontrarás el tema de la homosexualidad algo marcado, ya que es corto, y no es que tenga mucha trama. Referencia de **SasuNaru** (Lo mejor de lo mejor!); si no te gusta el tema, o la pareja te pido por favor no leas el fic; no hay que ser masoquistas¿ne?

_Aclaratoria:_ Miren el péndulo. Mírenlo, no lo pierdan de vista. No parpadees, y sigue mirando como se mueve el péndulo de izquierda a derecha, ahora están bajo mi poder; cuando cuente tres, creerás que Naruto&C.O. me pertenecen. Uno… Dos…Tr----.

Espero les guste.

.—

**«-------**

.--

.-¿Naruto-oniisan?

_.-¿Mmmmh?_

.-¿Por qué un hombre y una mujer se enamoran?

_.-Uhmm…- Sonrojo mal disimulado- Pues… porque… eeeeeettoooo… ¿Para qué quieres saber eso, Konohamaru!_

.-¿No lo sabes!- Puchero malcriado- ¡Y yo que pensaba que de ti podría obtener respuestas siempre…! Porque si no lo sabes, te inventas una.

_.-¡Oye, mocoso-baka¡¡Respeto!_

.-¡Entonces, responde¿O es que no puedes, porque no lo sabes tú tampoco?

_Gruñido de exasperación._

_.-¡Pues es muy sencillo porqué un hombre y una mujer se enamoran! … Tan sencillo es, que dejaré que tú lo averigües…_

.-Naruto-oniisan ignorante…

_.-¿Eh!_

.-Se supone que eres más grande e inteligente que yo; ¡estás para responder mis dudas!

_.-¡Ya¡Ya! Cálmate, Konohamaru. Te responderé…_

.-…

_.-Veras… es simple…_

.-…

_.-Un hombre y una mujer… y se enamoran… y luego… y claro, se quieren… y por eso…_

.-… ¬¬ Naruto-oniiisan…

_.-¡Oh, bien! No hay una razón porqué los hombres y las mujeres se enamoran¿de acuerdo? Es algo que nadie controla, y según tus gustos nace; si es correspondido florecerá, sino… ¡sinf!... Vivirás por siempre a la sombra de Sasuke-baka, datte ba yo…._

.-Mmm… ¿no es algo que uno elija?

_.-Noup._

.-¿Y tiene alguna función a largo plazo?

_.-¡Oye, mocoso! Si lo que quieres es orillarme a hablar sobre las flores y las abejas, más bien te estás ganando un golpe en tu cabezota._

Risa divertida.

.-Lo sé, Naruto-oniisan. ¿Viste que sí tenías la respuesta?

_.-…- Nuevo sonrojo._

.-… Mmm…. ¿Naruto-oniisan?

_.-¿Qué sucede ahora, Konohamaru?_

Vista incómodamente nerviosa al suelo.

.-… Mmm….

_.-¿Eh¿Vas a preguntar o no, datte ba yo?_

.-… Es que… Si los hombres… y las mujeres se enamoran… eehh… y luego tienen hijos… mmm… -Sonrojo- ¡porque es normal!... Ehh… ¿Dos hombres… o dos mujeres… eh… pueden…?

_.-¡Konohamaru¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Tono de voz nervioso._

.-¡Tú respóndeme¿Está bien que dos personas del mismo sexo se quieran¿Estén enamoradas?...-Más rojo a sus mejillas- ¿se… besen y esas cosas que hacen un hombre y una mujer?

_Ahogamiento del repertorio de groserías._

_.-Ehrm… Konohamaru… Veras, está… ehrm… bien si tú siendo un chico,… eh… quieres a otro chico, como… como pareja; o si eres niña… ¡lo que importa es quererse! Como ya te dije, uno no lo elige. Ah,… es sólo que no es muy… bien visto, puesto que lo más común es que sean un hombre con una mujer…_

.-Mmmm… O sea¿que no todas las personas lo aceptan?

_.-No._

.-¿Por qué están acostumbrados a lo común?

_.-Sí._

.-¿Tú lo aceptas, Naruto-oniisan?

_Atragantamiento con su propia saliva. _

_.-Eh… sí. Y más si eso te hace feliz… eh¿Konohamaru?_

.-¿O sea, que está bien besarse con su rival, si uno lo quiere?

_.-Ah… sí, pero, Konoham---_

.-Y no tiene en realidad nada de malo, ni te consideran subnormal ¿o algo así?

_.-Eh…-Gota de sudor- ¡Ya te dije que no tiene nada de malo, mocoso! Y la gente que no lo acepte, sí puede llegar a juzgarte, pero…_

.-¿Por qué hay gente que no lo acepta?

_.-¿Ah?... Ehrm… Porque tienen una forma muy distinta de pensar, datte ba yo._

.-Y¿en qué se diferencia besar a un hombre de besar a una mujer?

_.-Bueno, en realidad es el mismo acto, sólo cambia que si t--- ¡KONOHAMARU!- Sonrojo- ¿A que vienen tantas preguntas¿Te gusta algún niño acaso, datte ba yo?_

.-¿Umh¿A mí?- Sonrisita- ¡Oh, noh!

_Mirada de desconfianza._

_.-Mmmm…_

.-Sólo preguntaba por algo que vi esta tarde, que me hizo preguntarme algunas cosas. Es que yo nunca había visto a un hombre besar a otro hombre.

_.-¿EH¡¿Y a quién viste haciendo eso!_

Sonrisita cómplice.

_Mirada incómoda._

.-Jiji… ¡Te atrapé, Naruto-oniisan!

_.-Ack… ack… eck…_

.-Jamás pensé verte a ti y a Sasuke besarse de esa forma. ¡Y mira que en medio del parq---¡

_.-¡Konohamaru…¡¡¡¿Qué hacías en el parque¡¡¡Y espiando, mocoso!_

.-¡Oh, vamos! Te buscaba para jugar un rato, y cuando te encontré, estabas en el puente besándote con el chico Uchiha; y después ¡nunca pararon! Ni en el parque, ni en la calle cuando creían que estaba desierta, y frente a la puerta del departamento de Sasuke. ¡Oh, por cierto¿cómo funciona eso de las flores y las abejas con otro hombre¡Mira que para todo lo que se tardaron en salir…!

_Tick nervioso en la ceja izquierda. Vena muy hinchada en la sien derecha._

_.-¡Konohamaru-baka!-Sonrojo fluorescente._

.-¡Pero pienso igual que tú, Naruto-oniisan!- Pose seria. Mirada decidida- No está mal si los dos hombres se quieren; además, yo siempre te apoyaré en todo, así que no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

_Impresión._

_.-… Konohamaru…_

.-Y que Sasuke no te dañe¡o se las verá conmigo¡¡El valiente Konohamaru¡¡Aprendiz de Uzumaki Naruto-oniiisan!

_Escena conmovedora. Sonrisa feliz._

_.-Konohamaru… arigato…_

Sonrisita de momentos incómodamente cursis.

.-Eh… ¿Naruto-oniisan?

_.-Dime…_

.-¿Duele mucho ser uke?

_Sonrojo hasta el infinito._

_.-**¡KONOHAMARU!**_

Alegre y destructiva carrera por Konoha.

.-.-

**¡Finiquiten!**

.-.-

**Notas:**

Bueno,… sí: es corto, no tiene descripción y no es excelente, pero me divirtió escribirlo. De verdad que la inspiración vino de golpe o.óU Petra siempre luciéndose.

¿Cómo quedó¿Les gustó? Pues, verán, tenía la idea de Konohamaru poniendo en una situación embarazosa a Naruto, y esto salió. Todo un record… menos de una hora; creo que empezaré a escribir sin mis sobrinos en el mismo cuarto. Lo que más costó fue el título. Disculpen lo malo y el posible OOC. Mi japonés no es muy bueno tampoco.

Por cierto¡Que viva el SasuNaru!

Mi e-mail: _zelshamada (arroba) hotmail. com_

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


End file.
